<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Medicine by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255003">My Medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barely Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IM SOFT OKAY, Sumire is a strong gf, i love this pure ship okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love is a sick detective, a doting girlfriend, and a bowl of homemade soup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yoshizawa Sumire sent what felt like her millionth text that day. It was completely out of character for Akechi Goro to go this long without responding to her texts and quite frankly, Sumire was starting to get a bit worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first she assumed that Akechi was working or that he had forgotten to charge his phone. But as time passed and day soon turned into night, Sumire was soon riddled with anxiety. Maybe Akechi-senpai had gotten lost - or worse; </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if he was hurt?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety getting the best of her, Sumire began tapping her finger against her coffee cup, mind lost in her creative thoughts. Sumire was so entranced by her thoughts that it took Akira placing his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head jerked up, ruby red eyes meeting Akira’s questioning gaze. “Something wrong, Sumire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Sumire questioned whether or not she should respond honestly. After all, Akira might find it weird that Sumire worried so much over her boyfriend, but at the same time she wanted to make sure he was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath before leaning forward, “I’m worried about Akechi-senpai. He hasn’t answered any of my texts today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” The raven-haired boy started, crossing his arms, “He came in just last night. Said something about feeling a bit under the weather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire’s eyes widened, “Do you think senpai is sick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly,” He glanced back at Sumire, “Even though that sounds like something that would never happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does.” Sumire nodded, finally taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. She stared down at the bitter drink, thinking about how Akechi always spoke fondly of coffee and, more specifically, Cafe Leblanc. If he hadn’t been back in a few days, there must be something terribly wrong. He must be so sick that he can’t even check his phone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have something important to talk to him about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire immediately felt her face grow hot, gaze quickly averting back to the coffee cup in her hands. “No! I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it’s not as important as Akechi-san’s health!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira took a moment before a small smirk appeared on his face, “I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief flooded Sumire’s mind, “I’m glad-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go </span>
  <em>
    <span>check up</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Sumire refused, “No, I couldn’t. Wouldn’t Akechi-senpai find that awfully weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Akira said as he took the now empty cup from Sumire, “I’m sure he would be happy to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Sumire didn’t even know what it was that she wanted to speak to Akechi about. In fact, the urgency of the situation had eaten up any chance of her preparing a speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Sumire just missed her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t been dating long at all, in fact, it had only been a few days since they became ‘official.’ Sumire had stood in front of Akechi, wringing her hands and finally confessing all the pent up feelings she had hidden for years. She had intended to do it to find closure as she never expected </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akechi Goro</span>
  </em>
  <span> to return her feelings, but instead of closure Akechi closed the gap between them and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, when she arrived at Akechi’s apartment, all she could do was knock on the door. She had hesitated, her newfound courage running out as soon as she stepped foot in his building. Nervously playing with a lock of her red hair, Sumire listened out for any shuffling behind the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute or two with no response, she decided that Akechi-san was probably asleep and wouldn’t be able to hear her knock on the wooden door. As she turned back towards the elevator, she heard the door unlock behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire turned to see the door open just a crack. She slinked closer, trying to see if Akechi’s face peered back, but the frame was empty. Taking another breath, she pushed the door open just a bit, eyes widening at the sight before her: An obviously sick Akechi was sprawled facedown on his couch, wrapped head to toe in blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for taking so long to open the door, I just woke up.” Akechi mumbled, his usual saccharine voice now hoarse and husky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After removing her jacket, Sumire made her way to sit next to Akechi on the couch, “I apologize for showing up uninvited, I was worried about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s really sweet of you.” He mumbled into the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire’s heart nearly stopped before she continued, “You, um, never responded to my messages, so I wanted so make sure you were alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sick.” Akechi said as he rolled onto his back, placing his head on Sumire’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell.” She giggled as she began running her fingers through his long brown hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi stared up at her for a few moments before a smile appeared on his lips, a genuine one that Sumire hadn’t seen before except right after her confession a few days prior, “You’re very cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether it be because of the complement or the way it sounded in his huskier voice, Sumire felt her blush deepen at his words. Her fingers ghosted over his forehead, gasping when she found it to be unusually hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re burning up!” She exclaimed, “Have you eaten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi nodded his head and pointed towards a small take out box on the coffee table. Upon closer inspection, Sumire noted it was still nearly full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be eating better,” She gently moved his head off her lap and made her way to the kitchen, “Do you like soup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anything you make is amazing,” Akechi hummed before turning onto his side and promptly falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire noted the vulnerability in his sleeping, how different he acted when he was sick. Normally, Akechi was cold and distant, only opening up when someone made a genuine effort. Now, it was like he laid everything out, unafraid of letting his walls down. It was quite endearing, if Sumire thought so herself-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, she didn’t want to get lost in her thoughts when she had dinner to prepare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire placed a bowl filled with the soup she just prepared on the coffee table in front of Akechi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senpai, I made you some soup!” She exclaimed with a smile. After a few moments, she leaned next to him, trying to talk to him through the thick comforters wrapped around his body. “Akechi-san, you have to eat something to feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of responding, Akechi buried himself deeper into the covers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Sumire pulled back the covers in a fell swoop, pulling Akechi upright. She placed the bowl into his empty hands, while also taking a seat next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is very good.” Akechi hummed as he tasted the soup, pausing after a moment, “You do know that you don’t have to keep referring to me by my family name anymore, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire blinked at his reminder before a shy smile broke on her face, “I’m glad that you like it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goro-senpai</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi gazed down at her, eyes wide and just a hint of pink on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relishing Akechi’s flustered expression, Sumire scooted over to him and placed her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Akechi slid away, causing Sumire’s face to redden in embarrassment. She hadn’t thought about how that might be too far considering how new their relationship was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry senpa-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come close to me, I don’t want you to get sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire blinked up at Akechi, surprise etched in her expression. She watched as he pulled his blanket around his shoulders and leaned back. He looked so warm that Sumire wanted to reach over and wrap her arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her arms wrapped around his body, face sitting in the crook of his neck, legs stretched out onto his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter as long as I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shutting her eyes, Sumire knew the thought of him pushing her away would kill her right then and there, but her heart was about to leap out of her chest in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And instead of pushing her away, Akechi wrapped his own arms around Sumire’s slender body. Her eyes widened in realization and she began to snuggle deeper into his embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep this up and you might just cure me,” Akechi whispered against Sumire’s hair, his own fingers getting lost in her long red locks. “I feel better already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at this moment that Sumire felt her heart swell in happiness, a smile breaking on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she didn’t respond, Akechi tilted his head to look at her, “Was that too sappy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire shook her head quickly, pulling her arms away from Akechi, “No! It was very sweet actually…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden she felt her body move out of its own volition. She started leaning forward, slowly closing the gap between the two until her lips were on his, just a small peck of a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing his hands on her shoulders, Akechi broke the kiss, “You’re going to get sick.” He warned her again, eyebrows raised in a stern expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Sumire simply kissed him again, and after a moment of debate, Akechi’s willpower faltered and he kissed her back with as much sweetness and gentleness as their first kiss.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This went on, back and forth, until Akechi settled his head in the crook of Sumire’s shoulder. Mumbling something incoherent before closing his eyes, Akechi soon drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire took this as her cue to leave, but as she slinked out of Akechi’s embrace, she looked back at his peaceful face and felt the sudden urge in her heart to stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although it might be inappropriate, Sumire checked her watch and realized it was necessary. Time had slipped by without Sumire noticing and the last train had left the station long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, she wanted to make sure her boyfriend was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it was apparent that Akechi would not be going to work the next day, his alarm still went off at its usual time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cursing under his breath, Akechi made to turn over and shut off the incessant beeping, when he found his arm pinned down. He absentmindedly struggled against the foreign weight on his arm for a few moments before his eyes finally opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire laid next to him. Cuddled in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened immediately, panic setting in as he pushed away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sumire stirred besides him as Akechi took in her peaceful features. Suddenly, she rolled to face him, eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Senpai, could you turn off that alarm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind the alarm, why are you in my bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Sumire gasped out, as if suddenly remembering how big of a deal that was. “Well, after you fell asleep on the couch I brought you to your bed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How in the world did you get me here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I picked you up and carried you,” Sumire said matter of factly as she sat up, “and then I must have accidentally fallen asleep next to you. I didn’t even have the energy to get under the covers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just stared at her, “You’re more and more endearing everyday.” He didn’t even wait for her mouth to form its pretty ‘o’ shape as it usually does when he catches Sumire off guard. Instead, his hand immediately flew to the side of her face, tilting it up towards his own. Closing the gap, he pressed his lips against hers, completely enamored with the little gasp Sumire let out as he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breaking the kiss, Sumire pressed her forehead against Akechi’s, staring into his stunning wine red eyes. Just as Akechi was about to pull away, Sumire’s eyes widened in realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your head isn’t burning up anymore,” She brushed away his bangs and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead for confirmation, “Your fever broke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it now?” Akechi asked, taking Sumire’s hand off his forehead and dusted it with small kisses, “It’s all thanks to you, Sumire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in the next few days when Sumire fell ill with the same cold, Akechi made sure to visit her daily, bringing her plenty of warm soup, medicine, and so much affection that she was constantly blushing. Doctor’s orders, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to thank the Akesumi discord for always coming up with such sweet headcanons. Y'all keep me going and writing : )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>